fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blooming Aura Pretty Cure!
Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! is another just-for-fun series made by FairySina. This Pretty Cure season tells about three girls that are as different as they can be become legendary warriors and fight against evil forces to save the world. Each of the Cures' have their own themes and the season's main theme are emotions and belief. Story *''Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Long, long time ago, there was a great power in the Akatsuki Kingdom. The power was owned by the royal family, but it has been prisoned into a void so no one could get corrupted by this power. But a few days ago, this power has been released to the world again by the most powerful sorceress of Akatsuki Kingdom. In order to save her Kingdom, the princess of Akatsuki, Dawn went to earth to find the legendary warriors that are powerful enough to seal the power again or even defeat it. However, the dark power and the sorceress followed the little princess to earth. Characters Cures * - A pretty talkative 13 year old girl that loves sweets, also her family runs a candy shop. Due to this, she is really good at making sweets, baking and even ‘normal’ cooking. Tsubasa is really cheerful and very energetic. However, she lacks at sports as well as studying. In fact, she hates school. She is the youngest out of her family and has four older siblings. Tsubasa always believes in the good that will happen and will convince everyone around her to also feel that way. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of hope. As Cure Angelic, she is represented by wings. * - A very elegant and graceful 13 year old girl that is one of the protagonists of a famous TV show. She is really admired by many people, mostly by those who follow her show. Besides her show, she is also an active model and is going to have her idol debut soon. Though her life is very busy, she is able to be calm all the time. It’s even hard to annoy her or make her ‘explode’. Miyabi is also a very good student and attends to a private school run by her family. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of charm. As Cure Belle, she is represented by blossoms. * - A calm and very nature loving 13 year old girl that is one of Miyabi’s greatest fans, and would do everything to meet her one day. Yuzuki also loves to draw animals, both realistic and manga like. However, she is bad at everything else. Yuzuki is Tsubasa’s very good friend, who really likes the sweets she makes, she probably loves them more than Tsubasa does. Yuzuki is also a great fan of Mahou shojo animes and mangas, which makes her a real dreamer. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light. As Cure Selene, she is represented by the moon. * - Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of mysteries. As Cure Rosa, she is represented by black and white roses. * - Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder. As Cure Star, she is represented by stars. *'Other Pretty Cures' Mascots * - A little bit hyper active fairy that guides the girls through their adventure. Dawn is the current princess of the Akatsuki Kingdom but is afraid of not being able to once rule the kingdom. Dawn came to earth to find the legendary warriors after her kingdom has been attack by an ancient power. Dawn gains the power of transforming into a human in the later series. As human, she calls herself . Villains * - The main villain of this season, Yami was created from Akatsuki Kingdom's ancient power and hold the eternal power of darkness. Yami has no real personality or goal he only does what the one who called him tells him to do. But later in the season, Yami will build his own evil personality. * - The person that freed Yami from his eternal prison at Akatsuki Kingdom. She used to be the powerful sorceress, working for the royal family of the kingdom. The reason for releasing Yami to the world is unknown. * - The person, sent to attack the Cures by the Sorceress. The origin of Wiz is unknown, but it is known that he has sworn to do what ever great Yami wants. * - The main monsters of this season. When created, they curse everything around them, which makes the monster stronger and sometimes even larger. Their name comes from Japanese . Supporting Characters * - Tsubasa's mother and one of the owner of Starry SKY Sweets Shop. Hanae grew up in Tokyo, moving to this town after she met Haruto and fell in love with him. She is a lovely person that is quite known in Japan, not only for the sweets she makes. * - Tsubasa's father and owner of the Starry SKY Sweets Shop. * - Tsubasa's older sister. She is the second youngest of her family, only a year older tan Tsubasa. * - Tsubasa's older sister. She is the third oldest as well as the third youngest of her family. * - Tsubasa's older brother. He is the second oldest. * - Tsubasa's oldest brother. He is currently travelling around the world, sending photos and gifts to their family members. * - Miyabi's father who is also principal of Sakimoto Academy, the school Miyabi attends to. * - Miyabi's mother who also works as a teacher at Sakimoto Academy. * - Miyabi's older brother, who often calls himself Miyabi's manager. * - Yuzuki's father. * - Yuzuki's mother. * - Miyabi's partner, who plays the second protagonist in Miyabi's TV show. Madoka is also a very well known idol. Madoka is a very good friend of Miyabi. Locations * - Dawn's home world and the kingdom she will rule once. It is also the home of Yami and the Sorceress. * - The main location of this season and also the home town of most main characters. * - The school run by Miyabi's family. Miyabi is so far the only main character known attending this school. * - A public school in Hanagazaki and the school Tsubasa and Yuzuki attend to. * - The sweets shop owned by Tsubasa's family. * - The studio producing Sweet Witch Twins. Items * - The main transformation item of the girls. They transform by saying "Pretty Cure Stage On!". * - The main attack items of this season. ** - Cure Belle's weapon. ** - Cure Selene's weapon. ** - Cure Angelic's weapon. Music 'Opening' * - The opening song of this eason sung by TBA. 'Ending' * - The first ending of this season, appearing from episode one to 23. It is sung by TBA. Trivia *This is the first time that all Cures of the season are 13 years old. *This is the first season to give the Cures special auras when transforming and using attacks. *The season's opening, Kaori Aura MIRACLE, is the first opening to not say the name of the season in the title. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FS-just for fun Season Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Blooming Aura Pretty Cure!